Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun R
by VanguardLuard
Summary: two months after the defeat of the Dark Kingdom a new enemy has arrived. The Sailor Guardian must reunite to fight of the evil that appears.
1. Moon and Sun Returns

It was a normal day at the Saotome house hold. Ranma tricked Usagi to thinking she over slept in order to wake here up. Usagi had mixed feelings about this. On one hand this got her up so she wouldn't be late witch she loved. But on the other hand Ranma was tricking her witch made her panic witch she hated.

On the roof of the Saotome house both Luna and Artemis were seating on it.

"It's already been two months since Usagi, Ranma and the others lost there memories of being Sailor Guardians." said Luna. She also found out that story Ranma used to explain why some people thought she was a boy was now her actual past.

"All of them are back to being completely ordinary girls again." said Artemis

"That's for sure."

"You know, what Luna?"

"What?"

"I think you and I should settle down."

"You better not be saying what I think you are saying. Pervert!" Then she clawed Artemis's face. Then he cried out in pain.

At school Miss Haruna was grateful that Ranma returned thanks to her Usagi has been getting to class on time. But both Ranma and Usagi were not that good when it came to grades.

Later that night as both Ranma and Usagi were asleep. Soon something feel out of the sky and crashed somewhere in town. When it landed it caused sound like an explosion as well as a small earthquake. This waked up both Ranma and Usagi. They left the house to see what was going on. But when people got there the thing that crashed down was already gone.

Luna and Artemis saw the crater from the roof.

"What in the world could have made that?" asked Artemis

"Just looking at that thing is giving me a bad feeling." said Luna

Not only was Ranma and Usagi there but Ami, Rai, Makoto and Minako were there as well.

"Usagi! Ranma!" said Ami as she approached them. A few weeks ago they pumped into each other as Ami was heading to her charm school. They didn't real became friend but they would pass a hello to each other when they could.

They look and saw Ami was her as well. "Oh hey, Ami." said both Ranma and Usagi

"Good evening you two."

"So even genius like you are curious about..." said Usagi. Then someone pushed them. "Hey watch it." They turned to see Makoto.

"Sorry about that. Someone behind me pushed me." said Makoto

Usagi started to get scared. "You're the giant girl who just transferred to our school." Usagi said in fear

"You don't have to call me giant."

"Ranma protect me." Usagi went behind Ranma. Then both Ranma and Usagi felt the way they are felt familiar. But they didn't know why. Then Usagi saw a flyer of 80% off all candy. "No way! All candy is 80 percent off! Sounds like my kind of place."

"If all you ever eat are sweets, you'll turn your body will turn into a bun too." said a voice Usagi knew all too well.

"Wait I know that obnoxious voice." Then Usagi turned and saw Mamoru

"Hey what's up bun head?"

"Only you call me that." Usagi said as she walked up to him. You got to quite calling me that all the time."

Both Usagi and Mamoru kept on arguing for a bit.

Then Ranma saw Ryoga. She walked up to him.

"Hey Ryoga." said Ranma

"Hey Ranma. So you're here as well."

"Yeah. I a little surprised to see you hear. Let me guess got lost going somewhere else or friend helped you?"

"Friend helped me. He wanted to check it out what happened."

"I figured it was on or the other."

The next day at school they found out there were two new transferred student know as Seijuro Ginga and Natsumi Ginga. Who were really Ail and An. Some of the girls including Usagi and Naru started to falling in love or at lest get a crush for Seijuro. Even Ranma had a small crush on him but not as much as the others.

Natsumi was in Ranma and Usagi's class. There was a huge crowd around her to learn stuff about her. They soon found her interesting because she studied overseas. Then a strange but beautiful sound could be heard. They went out into the hall to see. They saw it was coming from the other new student Seijuro.

"Beautiful!" said Usagi

"Such a lovely melody." said Naru

"I know." said Ranma

It wasn't only Usagi and Naru that was crushing on Seijuro but every girl in the hall but only a little for Ranma even with thinking she was born as a girl she didn't like romantic stuff that much at lest not all the time.

Umino started to get jealous of him. "Well what do you think of this, Naru?" Umino whispered to himself. Then he pulled out his recorder and started to play it. It was bad so Naru to the recorder from Umino and hit him on the head with it.

"Will you stop that, Umino." said Naru

Then Seijuro then stopped and saw both Ranma and Usagi . He walked up to them. "At long last, I found my Andromedas!" said Seijuro

Naru thought it was her for a bit. Then Umino got in front of her. "Naru! I'll protect you!" said Umino

"Umnio!" said Naru sounding upset about this.

"Please allow me the great honor to play you two a song that comes straight from my heart." said Seijuro as he looked at both Usagi and Ranma. This shocked most all of the girls there. "Galaxy Fantaisie-Impromptu Opus Number 5, the Miracle of Lovely Andromeda." Usagi thought she was the luckiest girl because of this. But Ranma thought it was nice as well. But he couldn't play it as Natsumi gave Seijuro a angry stare.

"What's wrong?" asked Usagi

"Yeah. What the matter?" asked Ranma

"Brother!" said Natsumi. A few people including Ranma, Usagi, Naru and Umnio trued around and saw Natsumi. "What were you about to do?"

"Oh, uh... nothing." said Seijuro as he left.

Then as Natsumi left she gave an angry look at Ranma and Usagi.

Later after school as Seijuro and Natsumi were on there way back to there home.

"When we're at school you need to refrain from acting the way you did today." said Seijuro

"You should be telling yourself that." said Natsumi

"I understand you're mad. But keep in mind they all must think we are bother and sister."

"Fine! But doesn't mean you have to make passes at all those girls does it." Then she noticed Mamoru walk by and thought he looked like her ideal man. She sneak off from Seijuro and started to follow Mamoru. But soon she started to collapse. She was leaning agents a light poll. Ryoga showed up and saw Natsumi.

"Miss are you okay?" asked Ryoga. Natsumi was to weak to answer him. Ryoga picked Natsumi up. He was about to look for help. Natsumi started to get feelings for the mane that was helping her. But then Seijuro appeared.

"What's going on here?" asked Seijuro

"I saw her on the ground. So I was going to take her to get help."

"I'm grateful for your help. But I'll take my sister from here." Seijuro took Natsumi from Ryoga and started to head home.

Later that night Usagi was in her room on the phone with Naru talking about what happened today.

"The way he looked at you and Ranma it was like love at first sight." said Naru

"I know. I kind of find it interesting he's interested in both me and Ranma. Witch is interesting for me. Do I win him over with how cute I am. Or help Ranma so she will have a boyfriend. After all she has never showed that she liked a boy that way yet and I know she is straight. so this could be a good opportunity for her." said Usgai

"I thought she was dating that Ryoga fella?"

"Oh no. They are just friend that meet in middle school."

"I thought they were. After all they always comes to school together."

"Oh the reason for that is because Ryoga has a horrible sense of direction. I heard it took him four days to get to a lot just behind his house."

"You got to be kidding me. So Ranma is just helping Ryoga to get to school."

Luna noticed Usagi was going back to her old ways. But still a uneasy feeling still lingered. Soon she left the house and meet up with Artemis. As they wondered around the town. They soon heard a scream. They ran towards the scream. Once they got there they saw a girl on the ground with her life energy has been drained.

"What happened?" asked Artemis. As the girl tried to call for help with the little straight she has left.

"She's been drained of her energy. Those strange feelings I had earlier were right." said Luna

"What now? Should we restore the Guardians memories. We can't do that to them. There finally able to live as ordinary girls."

"I guess your right. We'll just have to handle this ourselves."

They soon heard another scream.

The location of the scream Naru looked out her. She was still on the phone with Usagi. Naru opened the window and saw the monster. Then monster started to go after her. Naru started to help. Then the monster started to drain her energy. Usagi started to get worried because she wasn't answering anymore. Usagi got Ranma and the two of them ran over to Naru's house. They raced to Naru's room with Naru's Mom with them. As that happen Luna and Artemis entered through a window. They tried to stop the monster but the stood no chance agents. But Luna was agents on calling Ranma and Usagi for help. But they were then at the door. The three of them were shocked to see the monster. They all were scared but at different levels. Ranma was scared but knew she would have to fight it. Naru's mother just fainted. And as for Usagi she thought this was all a dream.

"This is a dream. It has to be a nightmare." said Usagi

"Sis this is no dream." said Ranma

"Ranma, Usagi ran. You two got to run." said Luna

"Okay maybe this is a dream."

"Well if this a dream. I can turn myself as strong and brave as you sis." said Usagi. Luna gave Usagi a strange look. "Hey you!" This got the monsters attention. "Listen up you monster. Stop bullying Naru, or else."

"Yeah. You'll have to handle with us."

"And we'll punish you!" said both Usagi and Ranma as they stroke a pose.

"Why does these seem so familiar?" asked Usagi

"I know what you mean." said Ranma

"Look out you two." said Luna

The monster fire vines at Usagi. Ranma pushed her out of the way and was caught by the vines. Luna tried to help but was hit to the side. Ranma's energy was starting to get drained. Usagi was to scared to move. Then Artemis jumped on the monster and started to scratch him. The monster let Ranma go. The monster hit Artemis to the side. "Hey I'm over here." said Artemis. Then Artemis jumped out the window and the monster followed him. Luna started to wonder what should she do.

"There is no other choice! Forgive me, Usagi and Ranma. You two need to become Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun." Luna fired a beam off light at both Uasgi's and Ranma's foreheads. This started to get back all there memories from being Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "Usagi! Ranma!"

"Hey there Luna. It's been awhile since we we're able to talk." said Usagi

"You can say that again. It's good that we're talking to you again." said Ranma

"Usagi! Ranma! You memories are back." said Luna. Both Ranma and Usagi nodded there heads. "People are in danger. You two have to transform, now."

"Moon Prism Power, Make up!" said Usagi. Then she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make up!" said Ranma. Then she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

Artemis was in trouble with the monster as his energy.

"Let him go, you monster." said Sailor Sun. As Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun appeared. The monsters turned to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"We were finally able to live like ordinary girls." said Sailor Moon

"But you attack others in my town bring us back into the fight."

"You are not considerate at all. I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!"

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun as the stricked a pose.

The monster started tried to use the vines on them. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun were able to dodged them. But after a bit Sailor Moon was grabbed by her leg. Her energy started to get drained.

"Let her go!" said Sailor Sun as she rushed the monster. "Kachu Tenshin Amarguri Ken." Sailor Sun launched hundreds of punches. This stunned the monster and freed Sailor Moon.

"Thanks for the save Sailor Sun. Now lets finish this." said Sailor Moon. She took off her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara.

"Solar Ray Blast!" Sailor Sun fired a beam. The beam and the tiara combined. It hit the monster it destroyed the monster and all that was left of it was a black card. The energy was then returned back to the people they were stolen from.

Artemis started to get up. "Are you alright, Artemis?" asked Luna

"Yeah." said Artemis still a little weak.

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, was it?" asked a voice

"Yeah. That's us." said Sailor Moon. They then noticed images of two green skinned people in the sky.

"I had no idea someone like you was on this planet."

"Who are you people?" asked Sailor Sun

"Nomad nobles of the universe, I am Ail."

"And I am An."

"So you were the two who sent that monster weren't you?!" asked Sailor Sun

"Yes, but that was only a sneak peek of what's to come." said An

"Vary true." said Ail. Then both started to laugh evilly as the image of them disappeared.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! It looks like those..." said Luna but then she noticed tears in there eyes.


	2. Sailor Guardians Once Again

At Juban shopping district. Usagi soon found Mamoru and grabbed onto one of his arms. This shocked Mamoru.

"Whoa! Let go! What's going on?" asked Mamoru in a surprised tone

"You know perfectly well. You don't have to act so surprised, Mamoru." said Usagi

"But I am surprised! How do you even know my name, bun-head?"

"Come on. Can you please stop calling me bun-head. My name is Usagi."

"Oh, so that's your name. That's good to know."

Then Natsumi saw them.

As that happened Ranma meet up with Ryoga.

"Hey Ryoga." said Ranma

"Oh hey Ranma. You here doing some shopping?" asked Ryoga

"Yeah you could say that. So why you here?"

"Looking around but mostly lost again."

Ranma started to giggle. What Ranma didn't know that Ryoga did have a crush on Ranma before but know he only saw her as a friend.

Soon Ranma relieved he only saw her as a friend and was disappointed by this. Then Natsumi came around the corner. He noticed Ryoga. "Hey, there." said Natsumi. Then she noticed Ranma. She heard that she and Ryoga were an item by the other students in school.

"Natsumi?" Ranma turned away for a second and Ryoga disappeared.

"Ah, where did Ryoga you were with go?"

"Not again! Ryoga! I take my eyes of for a minute and he gets lost."

"Wait this happens a lot?"

"Yeah. Ryoga get lost very easily."

"Well just so you know Ryoga might be your boyfriend."

"Wait..."

"But I'll let you know I'll be taking him from you. Just wait and see."

At the Saotome both Luna and Artemis were talking about waking the others. Luna was concern that Usagi might not be able to handle this. But Ranma was a different story.

Ranma and Usagi got back and went into Usagi's room. Usagi was sad that Mamoru.

"I'm telling you this is bad Ranma. At lest with you Ryoga is still your friend. But for me Mamoru won't pay attention to me." said Usagi

"Just calm down Usagi." said Ranma

"Ranma is right. Now is not the time for that now." said Artemis

Usagi was still disappointed and sad. "But we should consider bringing back the memories of the others." said Luna

"What? You can restore Mamoru's memories of me?" asked Usagi

"We're only thinking of restoring the other girls memories right now. So you can all fight together as Guardians again." said Luna

"What are you talking about? Me and Ranma can protect by ourselves. It will be fine. There is no need to get the others involved."

"It seems like you've matured during your battle with the Dark Kingdom. You seem serious about your responsibility." said Artemis

"That or she knows I'll handle most of it." said Ranma

"Hey! I truly believe you and me can handle these bad guys without anyone's help." said Usagi hitting a ball at the wall. Then ball bounced back at Usagi but Ranma was able to catch it before it hit Usagi.

"I think Usagi will need the help." Luna whispered to Artemis

"Agreed." Artemis whispered back to Luna.

The people at the tv station were looking for a girl for a role. They looked at some photos they got to one with Ranma and Usagi. They didn't like Usagi but Ranma was a different story. They wanted to get auditions from Ranma, Naru, Ami, Rai, Makoto and Minako. Ail and An decided to steal the energy from the girls that they have picked.

The next day at school. Naru started to tell Usagi she might be on tv.

"Really?! Your going to be on TV?" shouted out Usagi

"Keep your voice down. It might happen. A talent scout wants me to go down to the tv station for an audition today." said Naru

"Wait today?" asked Usagi

"Yeah! Why do you ask?"

"Ranma got a call from a talent scout to come in for a audition as well."

"She might have gotten called for the same audition as me. I know why don't the three of us head there after school together."

"Why not." Usagi had some other plans hoping she would get an adution and steal the part from them.

Once they got to the TV studio the security guard let both Usagi, Ranma and Naru in but Usagi was not allowed in where auditions where at. It took awhile for Usagi to convince Ranma to go to the TV station.

After school.

Both Ranma and Usagi saw Ami, Rai, Makoto and Minako enter the place for auditions. Both Ranma and Usagi were happy to see that they were doing well.

"I'm sorry miss you can't enter unless your on the list." said the guard

"Oh come on. Can't you make an exception this time form?" asked Usagi acting cut but it didn't work

"No can do. Now why don't you just go home."

"I don't see why see can't enter at all."

"Because she can't those are the rules."

"Fine, let's leave then Usagi." Ranma started turned around and was about and was about to leave. Then guard grabbed Ranma's arm.

"You miss are on the list. So I can't let you leave."

As Ami, Rai, Makoto and Minako headed to where the audition they saw the guard on the ground on his stomach with Ranma holding his legs in a hold. This shocked them.

"Why is that girl attacking that guard?" asked Minako

"I have no idea. But I'm going to stop." said Makoto. She came over. She grabbed Ranma and pulled her off the guard. The guard got up.

"Thanks for that." said the guard

"The nerve of some people trying to sneak in to get an audition." said Rai

"I guess you can take her out of the building." said Makoto

"Actually she here for an audition. You mind taking" said the guard

"Okay. I'm confused. If she is here for audition why did she attack you." asked Minako

"To be honest I don't understand why he can't let Usagi in. So because of that I decided to leave as well. Then it soon got out of hand." said Ranma

"It's my job to keep all those not on the list out and let all the ones in." said the guard

"And I decided I didn't want go to it or are you force me to audition?"

"Might I ask why you want her to go in with you? She might be your friend but I don't see why?" asked Rai

"Well first she's my sister."

"Oh I see you want your sister to join you for support." said Minako

"Yeah. I don't see why she can't enter to watch." said Makoto

"Look I get it. But I got a job to do and was told not to let anyone that was not on the list in. The only thing I can do is let her stand by the door." said the guard

The six of them entered the room and Usagi waited in front of the door. They waited in the room for a bit. Then a man showed up.

"Thank you all for waiting. The auditions will begin soon." said the man

"Sir I'm going to have to turn down the audition. I don't really have time to be here." said Ami

Then the man opened a curtain to show off a great looking set. This surprised them quite a bit.

"This set is amazing." said Naru

Soon after the went on it they noticed Ail and An on top of a pillar.

"Excuse me. I'm afraid with my heavy study schedule I don't have time to appear on a TV drama. I'm sorry but I have to go home to study." said Ami

'Sorry but I don't think they will let you do that.' thought Ranma as Ami started to leave

"Your not going anywhere." said Ail. Then he started to play his flute.

"Come forth, Minotauron!" said An as she tossed a card up into the air. Then a monster appeared.

"Is that a special effect?" asked Minako

"I thought we were auditioning for a family drama. Not a monster show." said Makoto

Then the monster appeared in front of Ami. "It's a real monster." said Ami in a scared tone.

"Go, Minotauron! Steal the energy from these girls!" said Ail

"Quick Run." said Ranma

They all started to run as the monster charged at them. All but Ranma were screaming as they ran.

Ail was enjoying the screams. An just wanted to steal the energy. But Ail wanted to enjoy this. So An turned into her human for and left the room.

"Minotauron, don't hurt the red head. But still take her energy." said Ail

Ranma then got tired of running. Then she started to charge the monster.

"What is that girl doing? She's going to get hurt." said Makoto

Ranma started to battle the monster. The Monster was ordered to not hurt her so Ranma was able to easily battle the monster. Ail started to get mad by this.

"Minotauron! Just forget her for now and focus on the others." said Ail.

The monster grabbed Ranma and tossed her to the side. The monster charged at the other girls soon catching up to them.

"Now's a good time to change." said Ranma. Now free from the others and from the eyes off Ail and An. "Sun Prism, Power Make Up!" Ranma was then turned into Sailor Sun.

Then soon both Luna and Usagi found themselves going into the room at different times. Luna saw that Ami, Rai, Makoto, Minako and Naru being chased by a monster. Then Naru energy was being drained. Luna helped Naru so the monster would stop. Naru was out could. Luna thought of restoring the other girls memories. Then Usagi showed up next to her.

"Usagi!" said Luna

"Oh, Luna." said Usagi

"Perfect timing! Hurry up and transform!"

"Why is that? What's going on?"

"There is a monster attacking." said Ranma who was in her Sailor Sun form. She found Usagi and Luna as she was making her way to help the others.

"Got it! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Usagi was transformed into Sailor Moon.

Ami, Rai, Makoto, Minako and Naru how was being carried by Makoto found themselves at a dead end. The monster was about to attack.

"Stop right there." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Everyone looked up and saw both Sailor Moon and Sailor.

"We won't let you hurt these girls as we are around." said Sailor Sun

"We will never forgive you for picking on girls." said Sailor Moon

"So we'll punish you." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

The monster grew its horns at them. They dodged them and jumped to the ground.

Ami, Rai, Makoto and Minako started to think they seen both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun before. "I'm going to turn you back into a good girl." But Sailor Moon didn't have the Moon Stick. "Where's my Moon Stick? Sailor Sun you got your Sun Stick?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Oh right!" Sailor Moon remembered there last fight with them. Then the monster started to attack Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun with its horns. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun dodged but unlike Sailor Sun, Sailor Moon was screaming. Sailor Sun was trying to find a way to get close. But the monster was attack to much for her find an opening. She was able to get close but soon forced back. As this happen Ami, Rai, Makoto and Minako watch them some memories seem to come back. This was the monster's plan as it got them into a corner. It was able to catch both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun with some luck. Then both there energy started to get drained. As the monster drained there energy it lifted up Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun into the air.

"It looks like there both in trouble now." said Luna as she came out and the others heard her.

"That cat just talked." said Minako

This made Luna nervous. "What's going on here?" asked Ami

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag so to speak. You girls got to help Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun." said Luna

"How do we help her?"

Luna shot a light beam from her forehead ate there's. Then there planets symbol showed up as they started to regain there memories. Then Luna tossed them transformation pens.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" said Ami. Then she was transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars power, Make Up!" said Rai. Then she was transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" said Makoto. Then she was transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Power, Make Up!" said Minako. Then she was transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury. This caused a fog so Sailor Venus could jump up and get Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun out of the monsters grasp.

"Supreme Thunder!" said Sailor Jupiter. She send out a bolt of lightning at the monster. This shocked the monster.

"Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars ass he fired a fire ball.

"Crescent Beam!" said Sailor Venus as she fired out a beam.

Both Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus attacks combined. The attacks hit and destroyed the monster.

Then both Ail and An appeared. "Curses! I had no idea there were six Sailor Guardians!" said Ail

"We'll get you for this." said An

"Your all back." said Sailor Moon in joy.

The next day at the Hikawa Shrine.

"I heard that Mikan Shiratori collapsed from exhaustion, so the TV drama was cancelled." Minako

"Oh, that's too bad. But I'm glade that I can now just focus on my studies again." said Ami

"Yeah, but it stinks that we've got to fight alongside Usagi again. Ranma is alright though." said Rai

"I'm sorry everyone. It was an emergency or else you could have continued living peaceful lives." said Luna

"Yeah but it couldn't be helped. A new enemy has appeared on Earth." said Makoto

"And its our duty to defend the Earth." said Ranma

They all agreed. Usagi did as well but still wanted to play as well. "Okay! Now all we have to bring back Mamoru's memories back. Oh and Ryoga's memories as well." said Usagi


	3. The Moonlight Knight

I was dark out Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Makoto they were waiting for the train.

"Please Ami. Come on, take pity on your pour little lost Usagi and tell me the questions and answers to expect on tomorrows big test. Pretty please." Usaig begged Ami

"Usagi!" said Ami

"I knew I could count on you." As Makoto got a pen and paper ready.

"Even if I did give you all the answers if you don't understand them, it would only end up hurting you later in life."

"But Friday's big test from hell will heart more. And I always fails those test. I'm like a drowning person trying to grasp at a rope."

"I think you mean your grasping at straws."

"Usagi, you're asking way to big of a favor." said Makoto

"Then why are you here, Mako?" asked Ranma

"Well I figured I ask Ami a few questions and then acing tomorrows would be a breeze."

"Usagi! Mako! I can't believe what I'm hearing! And Ranma are you hear for the same thing as well.

"Well... Mostly I'm hear to make sure Usagi. But if you did let some stuff slip." said Ranma

"Really you three. You three need to get more serious about your studding."

Then they heard someone screaming. They started to run towards the scream. Makoto got there first. There was a monster that looked like a lion attacking a man. Makoto and the boy getting attacked knew the boy was Shinozaki and they knew each other. The monster attacked Makoto. Ranma, Usagi and Ami got there and the monster disappeared. Makoto carried the boy to the hospital. They didn't have enough of his blood type. Makoto had the same blood typed and offered her blood.

Sometime has pass and Makoto was on a bed giving blood. Ranma, Usagi and Ami were standing by Makoto's bed.

"Mako, are you all feeling alright?" asked Ami

"If you start feeling anemic, I'll take over." said Usagi

"Thank you. But with that test on Friday. You three should head back home." said Makoto

"I'm fine. I've been studying every day, so I don't need to study tonight." said Ami

"Same for us." said Ranma

"Either way cramming this late wont do any good anyway." said Usagi

Makoto was just staring at the Shinozaki. "Mako. What kind of guy is Shinozaki?" asked Ami

"A special guy. No matter what he has always has been there for me no mater what. That's the kind of person he is. There was this one time. When I just got dumped for the umpteenth time. It was a rainy day and the person who offered me an umbrella was my childhood friend Shinzaki. Ever since I was little, whenever I was having a hard time, Shinozaki was there for me no mater what. He'd always cared when I really need it. And today was no different. Even though his life was in danger, he was determent to save me first."

"Wow. So does all that mean the two of you are in love?" asked Usagi

"Usagi!" said Ami and Ranma

"It's different. Actually he is more percuss to me then any boyfriend can ever be. He's special."

Soon time pass and they all needed to head home. That night Usagi started to work on something to try and get Mamoru's memory back. Luna soon told Ranma and Usagi about the meeting at Hikawa Shrine after school tomorrow. She then saw that Usagi was not studding at all.

The next day after school. Ranma was heading towards Hikawa Shrine. As she was heading towards Hikawa Shrine she saw Natsumi was with Mamoru. As for Ranma she was in her weekly match with Shampoo

"I can't believe this. Because of you we are going to be late." said Ranma

"Ranma we set this up every week. You should have remembered and not planned anything or moved it to a different day." said Shampoo

There match went on for a while. Once it was done Ranma ran into Seijuro. "Ranma. Well its good I ran into you. I want to tell you something important I have to tell you. You have won my heart. I love you." said Seijuro.

"Wait! What?" said Ranma in shock

"That's right. I..."

"I'm sorry. I got to go. I'm in a rush." Then Ranma started to make a run for it.

"Just like Usagi the more she runs from me the more intensely I will try. Both of you will be mine."

Both Ranma and Usagi got to the Hikawa Shrine at the same time. Then they say Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako ran down the stairs as they were in the Sailor Guardians outfits.

"Hey, girls. Why is everyone transformed?" asked Usagi

"Usagi! Ranma! We need you two." said Sailor Mercury

"Okay! But where we going?" asked Ranma

"Just hurry."

"Could you at lest tell us where we are going?" asked Usagi

"Will you two just transform all ready." yelled Sailor Mars

"Aren't we the leaders here. Anyway lets do this. Sun Prism Power, Make up!" said Ranma. Then she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

Usagi let out a sigh knowing Rei won't tell them. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi. Then was transformed into Sailor Moon.

They joined the others as there rushed to were the monster was at. As they ran Sailor Jupiter stopped for a minute. Sailor Moon noticed this.

"Sailor Jupiter, are you okay?" asked Sailor Moon

"Yeah! Come on, lets go." said Sailor Jupiter

"You still aren't back to full strength from giving blood last night. Your body is just not ready for this. You really should go home and rest."

"I'll be alright."

"It's to dangerous to fight in your condition. Go home! I mean it. I know I'm not as strong as you. But I promise I'll do my best to fight that monster."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yes, Jupiter. Now go home! Or else you might die!" Jupiter could hear the worry coming from Sailor Moon.

"Thanks for carrying about me, Sailor Moon! But I can't let anyone else to get hurt by that monster like Shinozaki! I'm going to take that thing down myself!"

"Alright then if you say so, I understand. Just don't over do it okay."

"I promise I won't. Come on let's go." Sailor Jupiter stared to run off to catch up with the others.

Sailor Moon just watch for a bit and quickly ran as well.

At the park the monster was attack a couple. Then the Sailor Guardian except for Sailor Moon appeared.

"Hold it right there monster." said Sailor Jupiter getting the monsters attention. "My friends and I are cramming as hard as we can for big test coming up soon. Interfering with that is unforgivable!" Sailor Jupiter started to charge the monster.

"Wait! Sailor Jupiter!" said Sailor Mercury

"Supreme..." Then monster attacked by firing something from its mouth. This sent Sailor Jupiter to the ground.

The other went to check on her. Sailor Moon was almost there and saw what happened.

"You're going to pay for that." said Sailor Sun

"I second that. Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen, Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" said Sailor Mars as she tossed a piece of paper at the monster. The monster just shredded it.

"Crescent Beam!" said Sailor Venus

"Solar Ray Blast." said Sailor Sun. As the two of them fired together. But the monster fired hitting Sailor Sun, Mercury, Mars and Venus and sending them to the ground.

"How dare you attack innocent people. I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Then the monster fired at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged it. The monster was ready to attack as Sailor Moon was scared. "Stay away." Then a white rose was tossed at the monsters feet. "Could it be?!" Sailor looked up a tree hoping to see Tuxedo Mask. But it wasn't he was wearing a white outfit that you see I dessert areas.

"Tonight's moon is perfect to express love. Despicable monsters don't suit a evening like this." said the man. His voice had a echo to it.

"Could it be? Is it possible?" Sailor Moon was in shock thinking it was Mamoru she failed to notice his left eye was brown and the right was blue.

"Who are you?" as Sailor Moon. As Sailor Sun started to get up

"I am the Moonlight Knight. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, when the time is right, we will be able to talk. I look forward to that day. Adieu." Then he left.

"Moonlight Knight." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

Then Sailor Jupiter started to get up and noticed the monster got up as well and Sailor Moon as well as Sailor Sun didn't noticed this yet.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! Look out!" called out Sailor Jupiter. They looked and saw the monster was in front of Sailor Moon. Then the monster pined Sailor Moon to the ground.

"Let go of her." said Sailor Sun

"You are absolutely unforgivable." Sailor Sun grabbed the monsters tail and flung the monster into the air. "Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth a storm! Summon the clouds! Bring down your thunder! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter fired thunder at the monster as it was in the air. It was then the monster was destroyed.

"Are you alright?" asked Sailor Moon as she got up and went to Sailor Jupiter

"I'm alright. I'm just glade your alright."

"I can agree to that." said Sailor Sun

"Thank you both." said Sailor Moon as she hugged both Sailor Sun and Sailor Jupiter.

Then the others got up soon after that.

The next day at the Juban General Hospital. Shinozaki was releases and his mom was taking him home.

"Its great that Shinozaki all better." said Ami

"Yeah." said Makoto

"Mako, aren't you going to go over and say something?" asked Usagi

"No, you see Shinozaki has always watched over me. So I'll do the same with him today."

"I can respect that." said Ranma

That night Usagi was wondering if the Moonlight Knight was Endymion. As well as some other stuff. But it was not making sense. The Luna interrupted her trail of thought with something that could be on her test.


	4. Usagi's and Ranma's Crisis

It was a nice Saturday morning at the Saotome household.

"Usagi!" shouted Nadoka. She pulled on the Usagi's blanket. But Usagi kept a good hold on it not wanting to get up from her bed. "You have been sleeping long enough. It's time to get up!" Then Nadoka was able to get the blanket from Usagi. This caused Usagi to fall out of bed.

"But Mom there's no school today!" wined Usagi

"What excuse is that! It's a lovely day out and you should be enjoying it! Ranma is already out. So come on."

"But I'm still sleepy. Give me back my blanket." Usagi grabbed Luna pillow and went back to sleep. But soon Nadoka went back in and woke Usagi up again.

Then Usagi and Luna meet up with Ranma. Luna wanted them to go to the new Virtual Reality Theater. They soon got there.

"So this is the game thing?" said Ranma

"Yeah! Where they are real but not really real." said Usagi

"It's called a virtual reality theater." said Luna

"Yeah! I know that. It's basically just a huge arcade. Its time to show you the skill that earned me the nickname "Demon of the Arcade"!" Usagi started to run towards the building as Ranma followed but not really in a rush.

"I invited Rei and the others, but I guess they aren't here yet." said Luna

Usagi and Ranma saw that everyone her were couples. "All I see here are couples. "Let's skip this. After all it's just pretend-war."

"I agree with you there." said Ranma

"But that's the point of this you two. This will help with your duty as Guardians. And this could help build up Usagi's fighting spirit like Ranma."

"But I'm not like Ranma. I don't want to work on my fighting skills. But I would consider it if I was on a date here with Mamoru." Usagi grabbed Luna off her shoulder. "You actually know how to restore every one of Mamoru's memory, don't you?"

"Come on Usagi." said Ranma

"I bet she even knows how. She probably know how to bring back Ryoga's memories back as well. Come on tell me the truth."

"You shouldn't take your frustration out on that cat." said Manoru. This caused Usagi face to turn red. "It's not the cat fault you can't get a date. Don't you got anything better too do with your free time. Like going to the library."

"This is none of your business. I can get a date if I wanted too." Usagi said as she turned around. Ranma started to giggle on how the two of them as she turned as well. Ranma noticed Ryoga was with Mamoru. Mamoru and Ryoga walked pass Ranma and Usagi. "Look at this! Those two plan on going in like us. This is our chance Ranma. I know I'm not going to stop trying till I succeed. What about you sis?"

"I won't either." said Ranma

"Then lets go!" Both Usagi and Ranma went after them.

'Why cant Usagi show this kind of initiative during battle?' thought Luna

Natsumi was being heurist by a guy. But both Ryoga and Mamoru stopped him with out hitting the guy. Natsumi grabbed one of each of there arms. "Mamoru! Ryoga! Thanks you two for coming to my rescue. And to say my thanks I'll be you two's date." said Natsumi

"Just hold on a minute." said both Usagi and Ranma. Ranma grabbed Ryoga's free arm and Usagi grabbed Mamoru's free. The three each started to pull on an arm.

"Natsumi! What's going on?" asked Seijuro

Usagi, Ranma and Natsumi stopped. "Oh guys this is my brother." said Natsumi.

"I know Usagi and Ranma."

" I don't think you know Mamoru and Ryoga. They would like to join us on this event."

"Actually..." said Mamoru and Ryoga

"Then we'll join as well." said both Usagi and Ranma

This angered Natsumi. Seijuro pulled Natsumi to the side and talked to her but Natsumi was able to convince Seijuro with this they'll attract less attention. Seijuro was not entirely convinced about this but let them join. They were able to get in without needing to wait because Seijuro already hypnotized someone to think they were VIP guests. They were split up in different cart like things. Usagi, Mamoru and Natsumi were in one while Ranma and Ryoga were in another. But Natsumi was still able to hold on to both Mamoru and Ryoga. Both Ranma and Usagi argued with Natsumi. Soon they moved onto the on foot section and geared up in a laser tag armor. They went on. But soon Mamoru, Ryoga and Seijuro started to compete agents each other. They were hitting there targets.

"That was awesome. That's so cool." said Usagi

"I'm surprised Ryoga is good at this." said Ranma

"Just as I expected. My guy is a natural." said Natsumi

"Well I can do this as well." said Usagi. She fired but missed.

"Nice shooting, Usagi!"

"I'm really not into guns."

"Same here. I prefer to battle hand to hand." said Ranma

"That's to bad. But after all the only thing that count thing that counts is winning. So you two might as well admit defeat because you two are clearly not winners." said Natsumi

"What?" said both Usagi and Ranma. They stared at Natsumi and she stared back at Ranma and Usagi. Then a image of a monster appeared in-between the three of them. Mamoru quickly fired at it as the girls got surprised by its sudden appearance. Natsumi grabbed onto Mamoru and Ryoga.

"I like this. I like to stay like this a bit longer."

"Not going to happen." said both Mamoru and Ryoga as the pushed off Natsumi

"Now go." said Ryoga

"You can't make people like you by forcing yourself on them every chance you get." said Mamoru

"That's right. Good saying, Mamoru." said Usagi as she gave Mamoru a pat on his back. Then when Usagi turned around and saw a monster image. Usagi let out a scream and started to run away.

"Come back Bun-head. You're going to get lost in the maze." Mamoru ran off after Usagi

"We better go after Usagi as well." said Ranma as she grabbed Ryoga. They left leaving Seijuro and Natsumi alone. Ranma saw that Mamoru was able to find Usagi. But both Mamoru and Ryoga still trying to beat each other and Seijuro. Usagi was having a great time being with Mamoru. Then a young boy around like 7 to 10 years old showed up looking a bit scared. Mamoru stopped as well as Usagi. This let Ranma and Ryoga to catch up to them.

"Help my Dad is in trouble." said the boy

"What happened?" asked Mamoru

"One of the virtual monsters is real and everyone is dropping like flies."

"Okay you stay here kid." said Mamoru. Mamoru and Ryoga were about to head in a direction. With Ranma about to go along with them.

"Wait! I'll show you two the way. But we got to hurry."

"Okay let's go." said Ranma

"No you two girls stay here and let us men handle this."

"Why you say that? I can handle myself."

"Yeah right. Everyone know boys are stronger the girls." The boy grabbed both Mamoru and Ryoga and took them to where the monster was.

Hearing this got Ranma angry. "Why that little..."

"Clam down Ranma." said Usagi trying to get Ranma to calm down. They followed them from a distance.

As for Mamoru and Ryoga it wasn't long till they were captured by the monster.

Back to Usagi and Ranma.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi. Then she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make up!" said Ranma. Then she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

The monster tossed Mamoru, Ryoga, the boy and his dad over to the side.

Mamoru and Ryoga started to get up. An told the monster to go easy on Mamoru and Ryoga. Mamoru and Ryoga were ready for battle. An told them to stand still or they would get hurt. The monster tried to drain there energy but the dodged out of the way.

"Stop it!" said two voices. They looked over and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!" said Ail

"How dare you attack innocents. I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"Silence, you nuisances! Hellant, pound those girls into the ground." said An

Sailor Moon took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" said Sailor Moon. But soon Sailor Moon's tiara ran out of power and fell to the floor. "No! My tiara!"

"I got this! Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a beam. But like with Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun beam lost power and disappeared. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I don't know who you two are, but can you do better then that?" asked Mamoru

"I guess we will have to do this the hard way."

Sailor Moon was scared. The monster send out 3 vines from its head and send it at them. But Sailor Sun grabbed them and tossed the monster to the side. The monster was about to counterattack them but a white rose. "Even in a world of wicked shadows, a beautiful flower of love will blossom." said the Moonlight Knight

"Who are you?" asked Ail

"I am the white wind that brings color to darkness. I am the Moonlight Knight."

"Oh my god the Moonlight Knight." said Sailor Moon. Then she looked back and forth between the Moonlight Knight and Mamoru. But how?" Sailor Sun also noticed that Ryoga was here as well.

"Great. Now another weirdo appeared." said Mamoru

The Moonlight Knight jumped down from where he was at. "Let me say. I admire your courage, but no mortal human is a match for them. Stand aside." This directed towards Mamoru and Ryoga. The monster got ready to attack. "A true knight knows when there is a reason to fight. I must punish those who harm the innocent." The Moonlight Knight pulled out a sword. He charged at the monster and cut off the vines from the monster's head. The monster sprouted vines from it's body and trapped the Moonlight Knight in them.

"Let him go!" said Sailor Moon

Sailor Sun was about to attack, but then. "Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she caused a fog to appear.

"Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars as she fired a fire ball and destroyed the vines holding the Moonlight Knight.

The other Sailor Guardians got in front of both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "Looks like we got here right in the nick of time." said Sailor Jupiter

"Girls its awful. My tiara is not working anymore." said Sailor Moon in a sad tone and started to cry.

"Not only that my power isn't working as well." said Sailor Sun sad as well but not as sad as Sailor Moon.

"Don't cry Sailor Moon." said Sailor Mercury

"Both of them?! How can that be?" asked Luna in a shock tone

Sailor Venus picked up. "Come on Sailor Moon, pull yourself together." said Sailor Venus

"Thank you, Sailor Venus."

"We're taking over for Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. So you'll be fighting us. Crescent..."

"Supreme..." said Sailor Jupiter

"Beam!"

"Thunder!" Sailor Venus fired a beam and Sailor Jupiter send out thunder at the monster both attacks hit destroying the monster.

"You're going to pay for this." said Ail. Then Ail and An disappear

"Good work." said the Moonlight Knight. The Sailor Guardians turned around to see him. "Sailor Guardians! Even in battle, your friendship glows beautifully. Adieu." Then the Moonlight Knight left.

"So that was the Moonlight Knight." said Sailor Venus

"What's going? Who are you girls?" asked Mamoru

"I like to know that as well." said Ryoga

Mamoru and Ryoga heard some voices of some people headed over to find them. They looked over and when they turned back the Sailor Guardians were gone.

That night both Ranma and Usagi were wondering why Usagi tiara wasn't working and Ranma blast wouldn't work as well. But Usagi found out that the maMoru wasn't the Moonlight Knight today and was confused and didn't know what to do. As for Ranma she was hoping it was Ryoga a bit. As well was in thought about what was going on. Luna was worried about the two of them.


	5. A New Transformation

It was a nice day for the cherry blossom viewing. Tons of people were there with there families as Usagi, Ranma, Ami, Ray, Makoto, Minako, Luna, Artemis, Naru, Natsumi, Shampoo, Akane, Ukyo and Ms. Haruna who was there to chaperone them. They decided they would just to have a good time and watch the cherry blossoms. As they walked along they soon saw Umino who was calling them over there.

"Thanks for saving us a spot, Umino." said Ms. Haruna

"I'm surprised you were able to find one." said Usagi

"Have you been here long?" asked Naru

"Since eight o'clock last night." said Umino

"What?!" said all of them in shock except for Luna and Artemis but the two of them where still in shock.

"But isn't it still cold outside at night still at this time of year?" asked Ami

"I was just fine! I brought my own secret weapon." said Umino as he got into his sleeping bag. "With my trusty sleeping bag kept me toasty all night."

"That was smart. But you didn't have to go that far." said Ms. Haruna

"Well I'm happy to help all of you. But it is my special duty to do this for Naru!"

"You did this for me?" asked Naru

"Yes! For you my dear, Naru."

"Umino..." Then Naru zipped up the rest of the sleeping bag up covering Umino's head. "Come on everyone it's time for the picnic."

"Yeah let's eat!" said everyone else

Umino cried out to be let out. But it wasn't long till Naru let Umino out. "How could you? I was just trying to make you happy Naru." Umino said in tears.

"I'm sorry. But Umino you know I was just joking."

Everyone started to get out there lunches. Both Usagi and Ray were up to there usual and started to pick out the problems with each other lunch. Then Usagi noticed Ranma's lunch and it looked great. "That's no far mom made your lunch. She told me I had own lunch that's no fair."

But Ranma wasn't able to a word out.

After some time everyone was sharing the lunches with everyone sharing there lunch. Naru made Umino a special lunch just for him. Everyone or at lest the sailor group figured that Makoto's lunch was great. But they were surprised to taste that Ranma's lunch was even better. As for the few people that tried Akane's cooking they found it tasted horrible. Some were even considered to try Usagi's rice balls even if they looked strange they had to be better then Akane's cooking. Usagi soon noticed Natsumi wasn't eating. She asked why she was not eating as well not have a lunch and she almost blow her cover. But Usagi thought she was going to eat off of others plates. Ray pointed that was her plan. But Usagi pointed out Ray was doing the same. But Ray just told Usagi to eat one of her rice balls she made. To get back at Ray, Usagi put some extra hot mustard on a sandwich and gave it to Ray. Ray ate it and it burned her moth with how spicy it was. Then the two started to fight. Ms. Haruna was trying not to get mad after all they weren't in school. Soon Usagi and Ray stopped. Then they sooon got done eating.

"Okay, you all get a free period hour starting now." said Ms. Haruna

"Wait! Ms. Haruna w aren't in school right now." said Usagi

"Oh right." Ms. Haruna said a little embarrassed

The others chuckled a bit at that. Soon Natsumi snuck away to meet up with Seijuro who was look at both Ranma and Usagi.

Everyone find of went out on there own some stayed together but others whet off on there own to look around and the cherry blossom trees. Akane was mad not just because everyone hated her food. She even tasted it and she had to admit it was bad. She was mostly mad at Genma who was able to convince Soun that Ranma was a boy even though there was evidence that Ranma was born a female. She knew this wasn't Ranma's fault and the two of them became good friends. But she just wishes that she could go back home to her family and friends.

Some time has passed. Ranma, Usagi and Luna found Naru, Umino and Ms. Haruna on the ground unconscious. They took them to the grounds keeper for help. Once they got there they saw that Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo were there as well unconscious as well. They were told that including there friends there was at lest 15 like this. This confused the grounds keeper because it was way to early for people to get heat stroke.

"So you think there energy is being stolen." said Usagi

"Yes, judging by how weak they are, I'm pretty sure that's what this is." said Artemis

"The others are checking where it happened. We better hurry and meet up with them." said Luna

"Right!" said both Ranma and Usagi

Ranma, Usagi, Luan and Artemis started to head to where Ami, Ray, Makoto and Minako where at. Then Ranma, Usagi, Luna and Artemis heard them scream.

"There in trouble." said Artemis

"You two need to transform." said Luna

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi then she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make up!" said Ranma then she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

Once they got there Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Luna and Artemis noticed that the others were having there energy drained from them.

"That cherry blossom tree is stealing their energy!" said Artemis

The monster started to come out of the tree and then charged at them. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun dodged the monster. Like normal Sailor Moon started to get scared.

"Get ready." said Luna

"Right!" said Sailor Moon. Then she took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun

But like before both there attacks stopped working.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! Be careful!" said Ami

"Whatever you do don't look into her eyes."

"Look out!" said Luna

The monster grabbed both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun were pushed onto the ground. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun looked into the monsters eyes. Then they were surrounded by a light that started to hurt them as well as destroyed there transformation brooches. This caused them to transform back to normal. The monster jumped of them up into the air. Both tried to get up so they could save there friends. But then found themselves sinking into the light. As Ami, Ray, Makoto, and Minako saw this they started to call out to them I worry.

Then Luna ran out heading towards them. She grabbed a piece of both Ranma's and Usagi's coats and tried to pull the two of them up out.

"No! Luna!" said Ranma

"Get out of here, Luna!" said Usagi

Then all three were pulled in. Then once they were in the light disappeared.

Ranma, Usagi, and Luna found themselves into a empty space.

"What are we going to do?" asked Usagi

"I agree. We can't even transform." said Ranma

"Ranma! Usagi! Even though you became Sailor Guardians again. Deep down you two want to be normal girls in your own way." said Luna. What Luna said was true both Ranma and Usagi wanted to be normal girls in there own way. "As long as you two feel that way. You two will not be able to transform or use your powers."

"But with out our powers how can we save everyone?"

"Yes! How?" asked Usagi

They stopped falling and started to float in the air. Both Usagi and Ranma saw that Luna was unconscious. Both of them were about Luna.

"Princesses!" said a voice. Then Usagi and Ranma saw a bright light. The light formed into Queen Serenity.

"Queen Serenity!" said both Usagi and Ranma

"We are in a free space where I can talk to you. I grateful that you two still need me."

"Queen Serenity! We need to save everyone." said both Usagi and Ranma

"Both of you hold out you brooch." Usagi and Ranma brought out there brooches. Then they found themselves I a castle in the princess clothes. Then the Silver Crystal appeared in front of Usagi and the Aura Crystal appeared in front of Ranma.

"The Silver Crystal!" said Usagi

"The Aura Crystal!" said Ranma

"Both of your desires to save your friends has formed your crystals." The Silver Crystal went into Usagi's brooch changing it and it turned pink. The Aura Crystal went into Ranma brooch changing it and it turned light blue.

"My brooch." said both Usagi and Ranma

"Luna! Please continue to help the princesses."

"Right!" said Luna

"The Crystals no longer have the power they once had. But because you chariest and desire to protect those around you. I know it will allow you two to use them for good and reactivate there powers."

"Thank you, Queen Serenity." said both Usagi and Ranma

"Now just say what you normally say but replace prism with crystal."

Both Usagi and Ranma nodded there heads.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" said Usagi. Then she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Crystal Power, Make Up!" said Ranma. Then she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

back with the monster.

Ami, Ray, Makoto, and Minako were now trapped in a tree as Artemis was doing his best agents the monster. But he wasn't doing to great agents the monster. Then before the monster could attack again the moon started to glow bright.

"Listen spring is the season for living not hurting." said Sailor Sun's voice.

"Cherry blossom viewing is one of the happiest time of the year." said the voice of Sailor Moon

Then a light appeared on the ground then Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Luna appeared. "How dare you interfere with it." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"All three of you are okay!" said Artemis excited to see them

"Artemis! You were able to hold out for so long." said Luna

The monster charged missing Artemis and started to blast Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun with cherry blossoms. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun started to dodge. Because of them dodging the attack they weren't able to counter attack.

"Hang in there. Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! You two are the only ones that can fight right now!"

"We know that." said Sailor Moon

"It just keeps attacking." said Sailor Sun

Then the monster's tree arms turned into claws. It was about to charge and Sailor Sun was ready. But the monster was hit in the head with a white rose. This stopped the monster. Then sailor Moon and Sailor Sun noticed the Moonlight Knight. "It's a wonderful night to admire the beauty of flowers. Cherry blossoms are such short-lived. I won't let you and your filthy hand miss use them." said the Moonlight Knight

"Moonlight Knight!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! You two are the only ones that can save everyone."

Then Queen Serenity's voice started to ring in Sailor Moon's and Sailor Sun's heads. "Princesses..." Then two staffs came down from the sky one went in front of Sailor Moon and the other in front of Sailor Sun. They looked identical except for there tops Sailor Moon's had a moon on it and Sailor Sun's had a sun on it.

"What's this?" asked both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"It's the Cutie Moon Rod and the Cutie Sun Rod, use them light the flame of hope for the future." said Queen Serenity

"We will!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

The monster started to charge at them again.

"Moon Princess Halation!" said Sailor Moon as she fired out a energy attack that looked like the moon from the rod.

"Sun Princess Halation!" said Sailor Sun as she fired out a energy attack that looked like the sun from the rod.

Both attacks hit the monster destroying it. Once the monster was destroyed the other that were trapped in a tree in. They started to wake up.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! You two did very well today. Even cherry blossoms are no match for you two courageous young girls. Adieu." said the Moonlight Knight then he left.

Ami, Ray, Makoto and Minako started to tank Sailor Moon and Sailor for saving them. Everything was great until.

"But personally, it would have been better for if you two would have saved us sooner. Or maybe if it was only Sailor Sun. We would be saved even sooner." said Ray. They other were a bit shocked by Ray complaining like this. Then soon the two were in one of there arguments again.


	6. The Targeted Kindergateners

It was a normal morning like any other for Juban High School. Thanks to Ranma getting Usagi up every morning she was never late for school again. Minako was different ever since she transfered there a few months ago she has been late if not most days. The teachers nicknamed her the new Usagi and today was no different. Minako slept in a bit to long and had to hurry to get dressed for school. As she was running towards school hoping she wouldn't be late she then saw small girl that was kindergarten getting picked on by some boys a few years older then her. This got Minako mad the kids saw her and started to run away. Minako went to check on her and the kid tricked Minako in taking her to the bus stop. But the sad part is she would have still been late even if she didn't help the kid. During lunch Seijuro tried to hit on Usagi and Ranma but Natsumis quickly but a stop to it and he acted like he wasn't trying to at all as he left. They soon went up to the room as they come up with there next plan to steal energy. Later that day as Minako as she was walking past the park. She noticed the same girl from that morning was being picked on by kids around her age this time. Minako went over to try and stop them. But the kids called her an old lady. This mad her so angry that scared the little kids away. Minako asked the girl to see if she was okay. Minako then noticed a Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun patch. Minako soon found out that the reason the girl was being picked on because she believes that Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun are real.

A few days later kindergartner bus got attacked. At Ray's place in her room Luna was read a newspaper.

"Oh no! They struck again." said Luna

"This is awful! Targeting little children like that!" said Ray

"They couldn't even defend themselves." said Ranma

"It's absolutely unforgivable." said Makoto

"Luna, I have analyse on witch Kidergation the might strike next." said Ami

"So witch one you think it is?" asked Luna

"There's a 67% probability that it will be Shiba Kindergarten!"

"Alright! The plan is to send someone in undercover."

Usagi started to laugh out loud getting the attention of the others. Usagi was laying down on Ray's bed reading a manga. Usagi didn't really hear what they were talking about before.

Minako was there trying to convince the kids that Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Venus. The teacher wasn't able to go with them and Minako went on the buss with them.

With Usagi, Ranma and Luna.

"That's the bus." said Luna

"Alright! But why am I doing this?" asked Usagi

"Beacuse only you and Ranma can use the transformation pen!"

"Then couldn't Ranma do this on her own."

"I think they wanted you to do this." said Ranma

"Okay. But what do we do if a monster attacks the school bus?" asked Usagi

"Then we fight it."

"Will you two just change already." said Luna

"Okay. Moon Power! Turn me into a fashionable kindergarten teacher." Usagi's hair was shorten and was wearing a normal kindergaten teacher would wear.

"Sun Power! Turn me into a kindergarten teacher." Ranma looked similar to Usagi.

As the bus was about to leave the got on it by saying they were new substitute teachers. Minako noticed that they were Usagi and Ranma and the noticed Minako was on the bus. Usagi and Ranma were able to get on the bus. After a bit once they enter a tunnel the driver noticed something in the middle of the road. Once they got closer the monster it jumped into the bus through the front window. The bus skid to a stop as the monster stole the bus drivers energy. All the kid raced to the back

"I'm scared." said Mie

"It'll be all right. They always come when you need them need them most." said Minako

"Who?"

"The people you admire, Mie."

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!"

"That's right. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun are on there way and they'll save all of us." said Usagi

"Lets' do this!" said Ranma

Both Ranma and Usgai charged at the monster Ranma made it so both her and usagi could dodge the monsters attack but still look like they got hit and were knocked out of the bus. Usagi didn't noticed this and thought she got hit.

"It's not easy being a superhero. But I thought that would hurt more." said Usagi

"It might have hurt if we got hit." said Ranma

"But it looked like we got hit. You are really good."

"Anyway we should transform."

"Right! Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi was then transformed int Sailor Moon.

"Sun Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ranma was then transformed into Sailor Sun.

Arremis tried hold attack the monster but was quickly knock to the side.

"Stop right there monster!" said two voices getting the monsters attention.

"Children are our dreams for the future. And to help us after our retirement. Attacking the is unforgivable. I'm the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon." said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun." said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!" called out Mie

"They do exist." said a boy in shock

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said Sailor Moon

"Get ready!" said Sailor Sun as the monster flew out of the bus.

The monster started send out gusts of wind at them they started to dodge them. Sailor Sun tried jump off the bus to punch the monster but it quickly sent her back with a gust of wind sending her into the bus. Sailor Moon ran over to Sailor Sun worried. The monster was about to attack them.

"Crescent Beam." said Sailor Venus as she fired a beam at the monster knocking it back. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun looked up and saw Sailor Venus on top of the bus.

"Sailor Venus." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

Sailor Venus dropped down of the bus. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine." said Sailor Sun

The monster got up and looked like the Crescent Beam did nothing. "I don't believe it. My Crescent Beam didn't even scratched her." The monster attacked with a gust of wind. They dodged it The Sailor Venus fired another Crescent beam but it didn't do anything again. The monster attacked again. This got the Sailor Guardians into a tight spot. The monster was about to get in close. Then a white rose was tossed at the monster hitting the ground stopping him from attacking. The Sailor Guardians turned and saw the Moonlight Knight!

"Moonlight Knight!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Venus

"Once beyond the tunnel of frustration, there is a land of light overflowing with hope. You can overcome any hardship. All you have to do is believe in yourself. All three of you have powerful allies who believe in you." said Moonlight Knight.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Venus could hear the kids on the nus chanting there names. Sailor Venus was able to get up off the ground. "The children taught me something today. Believing is what's impotent. So I'm going to protect them." said Sailor Venus. Then she started to be surrounded by energy. "Crescent Beam Shower!" Sailor Venus fired a beam that soon split into several shots. All the shots hit the monster. "Now! Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!"

"Moon Princess..." said Sailor Moon

"Sun Princess..." said Sailor Sun

"Halation!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun as the Moon Stick and Sun Stick fired at the monster. Both there attacks combined and hit the monster destroying it. The kids cheered for them.

"Well done. You have discovered the importance of believing in yourself. Adieu." said the Moonlight Knight then vanished.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Sailor Venus said to herself.

Then Artemis walked up to them. "That's right. It's one of your hidden powers." said Artemis

"That was awesome!" said Sailor Moon

"Yeah! I got to admit. It's was great." said Sailor Sun

"I guess we got them to thank for it." said Artemis looking at the kids still cheering.

"You're right. We won because they believed in us."

"Well come on let's go everyone is waiting."

They went over to greet the kids. Then when they were done there they left.


	7. The School Festival is for Me

Author Notes: I just wanted to say first thanks to all those reading and favorite and following my stories. Now the big reason why this note. For those those that read the chapter name relived I skipped the babysitting mayhem episode so I'll give you a quick run down of it with a few things i wanted to add into it. Thanks for understaning. 'Ail and An came up with a plan to steal energy from babies. Usagi and Ami were heading back home when they passed a baby seating service. As a monster attacked and drained all but ones energy. Who was protected by his mom. Mamoru saw this and the three of them call ambulance. Manami didn't have anyone to watch over him as his mother was in the hospital. Mamoru volunteered to watch him and Usagi volunteered to help out. Soon Ranma came in with Ryoga. It turned out that Ryoga when Ryoga told Ranma he was staying with a friend that friend was Mamoru. Ami got there to get Usagi but was surprised to see Ranma was there as well. She told them the monster was found. Once they got there the monster already took out the other three and had the babies there as it's shield. They transformed after a few minutes of being on the ropes and the Moonlight Knight saving them. Sailor Mercury got a new power called Bubble Spray Freezing! This freezed this caused an opening for Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun to destroy the monster. Soon after the Manami's mom got better and took Manami home thanking Mamoru and Usagi for watching him wale she was in the hospital.' Now to the chapter.

Usagi, Ranma and Ami got to the Hikawa Shrinesee seeing both Makoto and Minako were both helping around as shrine maidens. Usagi was wondering where Rai. Rai's Grandpa told them she is the chairman of her schools festival. Then he asked Usagi, Ranma and Ami if the wanted to be shrine maidens as well. But they politely declined.

Sometime later Usagi, Ranma, Ami, Luna and Artemis went to Rai's school. With Usagi offering Luna and Artemis as a joke from what Rai said. But Rai didn't find it funny.

"Did you three just came here to make me go crazy." said Rai

"We came here to support you." said Usagi

Mako, made some lunch for you." said Ami

"Thanks." said Rai

"Do you mind if we stay and watch?" asked Ranma

"Of course. We're just about to start rehearsal." Then soon Rai started to sing on stage but it quickly stop as the girls doing the light messed up and Rai started to yell at both of them. But they didn't understand. Then Rai called for a break and walked towards Usgai, Ranma, Ami, Luna and Artemis. "No one seems to care about this but me."

"Nice song. It was nice. Who wrote it?" asked Usagi

"I see you have good taste in music, Usagi. In fact I wrote every song myself for the school festival." This shocked all five of them. "what is it? You got a problem that i wrote all the songs."

"No. No problem at all." said Usagi nervously

"But it does sound like your using the school festival to show off your talent." said Ami

"I sure am. Why did you think I became festival chairman and on-site manager. I have a lot invested into this" said Rai

They all started to chuckle. "Same old Rai. Even do things mine and Usagi's old man would do." said Ranma

Rai didn't like to hear that something of herself was like Usagi's and Ranm's dad after hearing how horrible he is.

Outside Seijuro and Natsumi started to talk about how much energy there will be at the school festival.

It was a few days later it was getting dark Usagi, Ranma, Ami, Rai, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis were there . The school festival is tomorrow. All of them were going to be there including her Grandpa. Yuichiro was going to watch over everything during the festival. Rai soon started to talk about how easy it was to write the songs as well as the melodies. Even though it wasn't.

"Yeah, right. I bet it was hard and you struggled." said Ranma seeing through Rai's lie

"How would you even know?" asked Rai a bit nervous see that Ranma saw right through her.

"Well the one big thing I learn from my old man. Is if something sounds to good to be true it usually is."

Artemis was wondering if the Guardians should be doing this but Luna thinks its okay once in awhile.

The next day at the school festival everyone was having a good time. After a bit some girls took Seijuro and Natsumi they were confused at first even once thought they found out they were aliens but it was there theme for the clothes. After a bit after Rai's singing started a monster showed up and start toss dust on people. Usagi, Ranma, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis noticed this and got to cover to avoid the dust. The dust started to put everyone asleep. The monster started to head towards Rai.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" said Usagi then she started to transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Crystal Power, Make up!" said Ranma then she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" said Ami then she was transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" said Makoto then she was transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Power, Make Up!" said Minako then she was transformed into Sailor Vensu.

The monster's hair was wrapped around Rai as her energy was being drained.

"Supreme, Thunder!" said Sailor Jupiter

"Bubble, Spray!" said Sailor Mercury

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter combined there attacks to free Rai from the monster. The monster grabbed Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter in her hair. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus went to check on Rai. As Sailor Sun kept the monster busy but soon she was caught as well. Soon followed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. The monster was draining the Sailor Guardians energy.

Rai started to slowly get up. She wanted to help her friends. Artemis and Luna told her not to but she didn't listen. "Mars Power, Make Up!" said Rai as she was the transformed into Sailor Mars. "Fire Soul!" She fired a fire ball at the monster. Thie burned of the hair of the monster freeing the others. The monster summoned water on her to stop the fire. "No! That thing put out my Fire Soul. The monster started to head towards Sailor Mar the other Guardians were still weak from having there energy drained. But before the monster could hit Sailor Mars a white rose was tossed in front of the monster stopping it. They l looked and saw the Moonlight Knight. He started to inspire Sailor Mars with a nice talk about me. When the Moonlight Knight tried to attack the monster it destroyed Rai's music sheets. Sailor saw all her hours of hard work go down the drain. She started to cry as her anger started to increased. She started to say some strange names then tossed a piece of paper. "Fire Soul Bird!" The fire ball it the paper and turned into a fire bird. The monster shot out a stream of water at the fire bird but it moved out of the way and hit the monster.

"Sailor Mar's true power has awaken." said Artemis

Some of the energy it had gathered left the monsters body and returned back to the other Guardians. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! Now!" said Sailor Mars

"Moon Princess Halation!" said Sailor Moon as she fire a crescent blast

"Sun Princess Halation!" said Sailor Sun as she fire a ball blast. The two attacks combined and hit the monster destroying it. Once everyone was feeling better the school festival continued and was great.


End file.
